The Lovegood Experiments
by magster300
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter have decided to spend their lives discovering. They are going to travel through time, space, and realities to find the truth about life, the world, and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

The Lovegood Experiments

Chapter One - An Introduction to Luna

Disclaimer: I have no British accent, no money, and no books. Do I sound like J. K. Rowling? If so, I'm not. If I have to deal with it, so can you. Moving on!

AN: This is my first fan-fic ever and I have not even written past this chapter/prologue. Please feel free to say anything in your reviews and I will attempt to update as quickly as possible but I am in high school and you do not rule my life. I hope everyone enjoys the story and if not, tell me why! The story will not all be from Luna's perspective and this is not beta-read so terribly sorry for any mistakes. Thank you!

When an individual is part of the Unspeakable Department of the Ministry of Magic, they disappear. Their family forgets them, their lovers move on, and their lives no longer exist. This is why the Department has so few members and is almost always overlooked. A person is not hired to join the Unspeakables, they are sometimes offered the job, but normally they seem to simply know. Luna Lovegood was one of these individuals.

It was two years after Harry Potter, Luna's closest friend, had bested Voldemort. Luna was aware that Harry was in love with Ginny Weasley and that his closest friends would forever be Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger but she still found herself drawn to him. The man interested her and it was almost as if she was being told to spend her life discovering him.

Luna had joined the Unspeakables just after the war finished. All unspeakables spend their time on one project and no other living being is allowed to know what it is. There is no boss that checks up on the progress of the project and no colleagues constantly butting their heads into her life. An unspeakable is alone. Always. She spent the next year and a half trying to find her project but never landing on the right subject.

It was an early morning when she realized that someone had broken the rules for her and that that someone was Harry. The enchantments surrounding a contract signed when Luna became an Unspeakable should have forced everyone that knew her to forget her and yet Harry remembered. He had visited her and asked why no one else talked of her. "Ginny never speaks of you," he informed her, although he needn't have. She already knew. "She doesn't seem to recall that you were her first childhood friend."

Luna was floored. He remembered her. He knew where she lived! Ginny may have forgotten her but Harry did not. How? "Will you let me study you?" Well, that had come out wrong. "I'm an Unspeakable." No, no, no! He can't know that! Luna closed her eyes slowly, dreading Harry's reaction. "How do you remember me?"

Harry stared at her, looked away, and stared again. "Harry?" Luna asked, afraid that she had already scared away her one friend.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. I shouldn't know you, yet I do. Study me… what exactly does that involve?" He sounded pensive, worried, and slightly out of place to Luna.

"Normally, any person involved in an Unspeakable's studying has memory charms placed on them. They remember being willing, but not what happens. For you though… well, none of our other memory charms seem to work. What do you say?" Luna tried to put a hint of hopefulness in her voice even though the situation did not seem particularly promising. After all, what slightly intelligent person would let another test them after said person had just admitted to probably having to make the other forget all about it? "You would probably end up spending more time with me than anyone else… I don't know how long that would last. Ginny might not agree to that very well…" This is just making it worse.

"Ginny, while she is a wonderful person… normally, I don't think we work well together. I was considering breaking up with her. I, Harry James Potter, agree to be a willing test subject for the Unspeakable Luna Lovegood and assist her in any way possible," Harry spoke with a odd tone in his voice but it was not uncertainty, "Does that help any?"

For the second time that morning, Luna was amazed. Not knowing what else to say, she told him to meet her the next morning at her house before she went to the Ministry. Before leaving, Harry asked Luna why she was acting so differently from their school days. "That was war. I had to get over my mother's death and knowing that no one in the world would recognize you, love you, or even know you, is a startling realization. I think it may have broken me," Luna was almost ashamed of this answer. No doubt that after spending a few weeks with Harry, she would be back to normal.

After this, Harry left to end his relationship with Ginny and quit his auror position at the ministry. He was getting tired of fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lovegood Experiments

Chapter Two - Finding a Place to Start

Disclaimer: If ever I say that I own Harry Potter, I humbly request that someone yell at me that "What? That's absurd!" I don't own Harry Potter, sorry to disappoint.

AN: I am planning on making this a super long story with lots of little plots. It will start with time travel. Oh, and thank you Arpad Hrunta for the fast review. I figured that no one would be able to find this story until it had more chapters on it and that was a very nice surprise. I don't know if Luna/Harry will be the main pairing or not. Just have to wait and see how the story develops. I'm going to try to write longer chapters but they will probably be pretty short until summer (more time to write). However, I will leave the decision up to anyone that reviews, longer chapters that are posted less frequently or shorter chapters posted as soon as I get them up? Thank you for your support!

The next day, Harry once again showed up at Luna's door. When Harry was shown in, he found that the house was much the same as it had been when he had visited during the war, minus the erumpent horn. Neither had anywhere to be and so they sat at the table to discuss plans. It seemed rather daunting.

"What exactly had you been planning that I do?" Harry broke the silence.

"Time travel," Luna answered, "With the magical technology available to unspeakable, we can send our souls to the past – preferably my first year. That way I could watch what you do. One catch though, you won't remember any of the future. I'll manipulate a few things here and there to change the timeline and see how you react. As soon as I bring us back, you will remember all of it."

"Right. When are we leaving?" Harry was not backing down but he was slightly nervous.

"Now would be fine. There is not much to prepare for because you can't take anything with you. We just need to head over to the Ministry to use the newly developed time turners," She was getting excited now.

The pair used the floo network to head to the Ministry and, more specifically, the Unspeakable Department. Luna had her own office with all the needed supplies for their "trip" already prepared and available. To travel through time the way they desired, Harry and Luna would each need a different time turner, neither of which would act as Hermione's from third year. Harry's device was made by a vampire under the full moon- it would have required weeks of skilled craftsmanship to create. Luna would use an ornately carved time turner that was made by a centaur specifically for Luna.

Their time turners were connected physically by a freely given thestral hair. Magically, Luna and Harry needed to release their magical cores as they turned the turners. This would allow both of them to travel to the same time.

After a few words of comfort to each other, they went through the required steps and disappeared from the office. When Luna woke up, she was in her father's house. It was the day before she was to leave for Hogwarts. "Luna, I fixed those looglinder eggs for you! I know that they are your favorite," Xenophilius called out to his daughter.

Luna groaned. After leaving Hogwarts, she had realized that not all of the creatures that Xenophilius told her about were true. Some of them, including the Crumple-Horned Snorcack were simply figments of her father's slightly deranged imagination. She could try to find a way to tell her father, but was not planning on it. He was trapped by his mind and not even his most beloved daughter would be able to get him out. Luna would not be able to save either of her parent's – not from themselves.

The next morning, Luna and her father were heading towards Platform 9 ¾. Being of pureblood, they could apparate there but, according to Xenophilius, "the muggles have creatures and creations that we wizards can only dream of. We simply _must _discover some them." And, of course, Luna had to comply.

This also helped her plans. The Weasley family was notorious for arriving just in the nick of time. If Luna could keep her father occupied and wait for them to get to the platform, she might be able to help Harry when Dobby blocked the entrance to the platform. Driving a flying car to school is never a good idea, not even if it turned out just fine one time.

She first spotted him as he was walking in – alone. Where was Ron? He would never let Harry out of h is sight, not after the dangerous exploits from the previous year. Luna ambled over to Harry, being careful to keep her father in sight. She prepared her dreamiest voice. No point in changing that now. "Beware of the nargles. They decided to migrate out of mistletoe this year."


	3. Chapter 3

The Lovegood Experiments

Chapter 3 – Moving From the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own anything else in this story. "That's absurd!" No, it really isn't.

AN: Thank everyone again for the reviews and for adding me to their story alert. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy. Following the advice of one of the reviews (thanks again!), I will post the length that I desire to post. Deal with it. Technically, I will still listen patiently to any advice given to me and will most likely follow it (to a point) but for now, yeah, just deal with it. I hadn't been planning on Harry remembering everything but I haven't really gotten all that far in my planning yet. Just a general outline so far. Not even that, really. Stopping now… no more rambling…

Harry turned around, an odd expression on his face. Luna started humming the Star Wars theme song. "Who are you?" Harry eventually asked her.

Luna continued humming, she had moved onto Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer now. At some point, she was sure that she did answer him but maybe not because Harry was still giving her that bemused look that she had often seen in their fifth year. "I think that you might have lost something, would you like me to help you look for it?"

And, indeed, Harry found that he had lost something. Hedwig was not in her cage. Frantically he looked over at Luna to ask if she had seen any signs of his lost owl. There was no need. Luna was holding out her left hand as if it were a perch and there was Hedwig, calmly preening any out of place feathers. "You really should keep a closer eye on her, Harry. She might get kidnapped by a blibbering humdinger."

"Wait- what- how did you know my name again? And who are you?" Harry seemed to be getting somewhat agitated now. No wonder, really. Luna often realized that he must have gotten annoyed with her old, dreamy self quite often and he would most likely only get more upset with her. Oh well.

"Time to go! Good luck this year, Harry Potter." Luna turned, grabbed Harry's hand, and pulled him onto the platform. Once there, it was a simple matter to slip into the crowd and disappear. After all, she had a crazy reputation to set up with the rest of the school.

A confused Harry was making his way over to the clump of red heads he could see over by the train. For once, the Weasley family had not been late to the station. Fred and George were flanking a rather annoyed Percy, whose prefect badge was perfectly shined. Ron was standing over to the right, listening and laughing as the twins completely embarrassed Percy. Harry walked over to Ron and the two friends ambled onto the Hogwarts Express.

After finding an empty compartment, Harry told Ron about his experience with the odd girl he had met. Ron, while just as confused as Harry, did not seem to think the exchange was all that important. About ten minutes later, the train had begun moving. "Where do you think Hermione is?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno… a bit late getting here, I suppose," Ron was looking through his pockets to find Scabbers, his pet rat, "When's that cart getting here? I'm hungry."

Harry sighed. Ron was a great friend, always loyal and very brave, but he had a short attention span. At that moment, the compartment door opened and a frazzled Hermione walked in. In a reminiscent voice, she said to Harry and Ron, "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." All three promptly burst out laughing.

"Probably has, the poor guy. You know, I don't know that I ever apologized for us having to petrify him at the end of the year," Harry replied to Hermione's entrance.

"You mean I petrified him," Hermione would most likely be rubbing that information in for while. So what if Harry hadn't read that far in his texts yet? In actuality, Harry had read that far and farther, he just hid most of the material that he learned in the back of his mind.

"Of course, Hermione," the rest of the ride was filled with chocolate frogs, memories, and all sorts of things that three best friends do. Harry even almost beat Ron at chess once, but only almost.

Hours later, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Another year was about to begin.

AN: I am terribly sorry that this took so long! I somehow managed to get pneumonia and just never felt like doing anything other than sleeping, coughing, and watching various movies. Thank you all for your patience and please disregard any errors in the time line that I make. You can either decide that I am completely stupid for not remembering something or that I changed it for my own purposes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lovegood Experiments

Chapter 4 – Getting Things Sorted

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Luna had had a nice ride on the Hogwarts Express. After making sure that Harry had made it safely onto the platform, she had said goodbye to her father and found an empty compartment on the train. The ride itself was fairly boring. Not many people came in to introduce themselves, not after Luna had told the first two that they would die unfortunate deaths because there was a large infestation of poogles in their trunks. Poogles were attracted to folded purple and orange clothing, everyone knew that. Why did they seem so confused? It was so much fun to be insane!

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Luna made the last minute decision to not follow Hagrid but instead join Harry, Hermione, and Ron in their thestral driven carriage. Not that they would know, of course.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way over to the carriages that were to carry all returning students to the castle. They had just said hello to Hagrid (who was going on about some new beast named Snuggles) and thought they saw an empty carriage. Once comfortably inside, they began discussing what would happen this year. The possibilities seemed to be getting more and more ludicrous as time passed but, eventually, they reached the front doors of the castle. The first years were almost reaching the end of their glorious boat ride and had obviously just spotted Hogwarts castle for the first time, judging by the gasps of amazement.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Even after having lived in the castle for one school year, it was a beautiful thing to return to. Behind them, Luna also smiled. It would be different this time.

"Can't we just skip the sorting?" Ron whined, "I'm hungry."

"No, Ronald," Hermione was truly trying not to get angry with him. Honestly, the boy just didn't understand some things!

By now, the trio had reached the Great Hall with the rest of the returning students and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The sorting would soon begin.

"What are you doing over here? I thought you were a first year!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. Darn, she would have to spy on them later. Maybe from the inside…

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron and Hermione immediately began looking around for a man in a turban or a certain hook-nosed, greasy haired potions professor. Just because he wasn't actually the one to steal the stone did not mean he was automatically their favorite person in the castle.

Luna decided to give a straight answer to Harry's question. "No- oh wait- that was the nargles speaking. I am a first year at Hogwarts School of Pac Man and Pinball." Well, obviously not _too _straight.

Fred and George Weasley, the self- acclaimed best pranksters since the Marauders, who had been listening in for the past few minutes, made themselves known by using their trademark "prank."

"Who do we have here, Gred?"

"Well, I certainly don't – wait a second, you're Forge!"

"Am not, you are."

"No, no, no my dear twin, I most definitely am not."

"How about this, you can both be Fudge," the so far unnamed Luna said.

"Fudge is an idiot," Harry tried to tell her but looked confused. Who on earth was Fudge and why did Harry think him to be an idiot?

"Right you are, Harry," the twins intoned simultaneously, "Fudge is an idiot. What a novel idea!" They turned to look at each other and yelled out "Fudge!"

Harry was just about to ask the twins how he could possibly know the idiot Fudge when Professor McGonagall hurried through the doors to the Great Hall followed by the first years. From what she told Dumbledore, one of the first years seemed to be missing. Harry turned accusingly to Luna only to find the space that she had previously occupied was empty.

After recounting the first year students seven times and finding that the correct number was there, the sorting ceremony commenced. Harry and Ron immediately began talking about Quidditch strategies to use this year, only paying a bit of attention when one "Lovegood, Luna" was sorted into Gryffindor.

"I figured she would be a Ravenclaw," Harry told his friends quietly.

"Oh, really, Harry! She's crazy!" Hermione was quick to tell him.

"I know, but for some reason…" he trailed off, not knowing why exactly she seemed to be a Raven.

AN: Sorry for the wait, but since I don't ever listen to writers' excuses, I won't put any here. Although I do have some good ones…


End file.
